Queen
by Spiderbun
Summary: When Simba doesn't follow Nala back to the Pridelands, Nala realizes she must do whatever it takes to save her pride. A plan is formed. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Queen

Nala took a last look at the jungle before she turned away with a heavy heart. It had been a miracle, seeing Simba alive again, only to have that hope ripped away. She walked back to the Pridelands with her head hung low. She didn't know how she could face her pride sisters again.

Simba's words echoed in her ears.

"I can't go back, I'm not suited to rule." His eyes were cast downward, not looking at her.

Nala scoffed, "You can't do worse than Scar."

"I can't." His eyes begged her to understand. But she didn't understand.

"Simba, what aren't you telling me?"

He didn't reply. Nala growled in annoyance and turned away from him.

"Stay with me here." He asked quietly.

"That's something I can't do."

"If you go back, please. Please don't tell anyone. About me, I mean."

"What about your mother?"

"Especially not her. I'm not who she wanted It would hurt her worse I think to find out I didn't live up to her idea of me. Better that she keeps her good memories of me. "

"Fine." She glanced back at him, "So this is it?"

"Looks like it. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Same goes for me, Simba." He wouldn't go with her, obviously his pride didn't mean as much to him as she thought. Obviously she didn't mean as much to him as she thought.

* * *

><p>She tried to push him out of her mind. Last night with him had been magical, but everything had come crashing down. She had to focus on what they were going to do. Desperate times and all, the lionesses would have to take matters in their own paws. As she loped across the plains, a plan formed in her mind. The land here was scarce, but she managed to find a meal before she reached home. The dark clouds loomed over the land like a bad omen. Home, sweet home. It's easy enough to slink back through the borders, no one tries to sneak into the Pride Lands anymore. The hyenas keep the lions in, but they no longer bother to watch for lions trying to enter. After all, who wants these cursed lands?<p>

Nala knew she had to be careful, Scar couldn't know she was back. She climbed up onto a ledge and waited for a familiar face. It was Mbali who she saw first, the lioness was surveying, probably looking for prey that wasn't there.

"Mbali." Nala called softly. Mbali could be trusted, Nala had known the older lioness her whole life.

Mbali turned, startled, but her eyes lit up in recognition when she saw Nala. "Oh my, you've returned. Have you found help?"

Frowning slightly, Nala simply replied, "I need you to gather the lionesses you know to be loyal to Mufasa. Say you're going on a hunt or something, anything to keep Scar from noticing. Bring them here. We have a lot to talk about."

"Of course, Nala." Mbali looked ready to jump for joy.

"Please, don't look so excited. You have to sell this as an ordinary hunt." Nala didn't want to tell her quite yet that help wasn't coming.

"Got it." Mbali nodded and trotted off towards Pride Rock."

Nala curled up on the ledge, trying to get comfortable. She struggled to stay awake, it had been such a long run and she hadn't been getting enough sleep. She didn't know how much time had passed when a voice woke her up.

"Nala, dear. Wake up." It was her mother's voice.

Nala blinked sleepily and saw lionesses staring back at her. Oh right, Mbali had succeeded. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm sure these past weeks have been tiring." Sarabi said kindly.

Nala jumped down from the ledge so she was equal ground with the others. They were looking at Nala with such eager faces, it made Nala's chest hurt.

"There is no one to help us." At the lionesses gasps, Nala shushed them and they fell silent. "We have to help ourselves." She started pacing. "The way I see it, we have two options. Leave and find a new home or overthrow Scar.

Murmurs rippled through the group. "We can't just overthrow him, he's the king. There's no one to take his place."

"Mom told me about the old laws when I was a cub. Whoever overthrows the king can become king."

"It's been generations since the old laws applied. And you said you didn't find anyone who could help."

"We'll do it ourselves. All of us against Scar. We'll have to catch him when the hyenas are busy." The lionesses murmured nervously.

"Nala is right. We can't do nothing. Scar won't let us leave, and even if he did, where would we go? Our kingdom is surrounded by desert." Sarabi's head was held high.

Nala nodded appreciatively at Sarabi. "Which brings me to my next point, if we win, I say Sarabi should rule. She was a great Queen when Mufasa ruled."

Sarabi looked shocked, but the other lionesses murmured their agreement.

Nala smiled, "Let's go. I have a plan to distract the hyenas."

"Sire!" Ebele raced to Scar, panting heavily. "There's a band of males on the borders. They say they want to challenge you."

"What?! Go teach those mangy lions a lesson." Scar barked at the hyenas. He watched as the hyenas raced off then turned his attention to Ebele. "Have you girls caught anything?"

Ebele hung her head. "I'm afraid we could only catch a small hare. But the lionesses have brought it to Pride Rock. Why don't I take you to them?"

Scar scowled, "I bet they're keeping prey from me again. I'll have a talk with them. Thank you Ebele, you've been helpful." Scar climbed out of his den only to find the lionesses where waiting for him. "Where's my food?"

"Later Scar, first we need to talk about something." Sarabi said.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Your time as king has ended." Nala called down from her ledge and pounced at Scar.

They rolled over, Nala scratched and bit, trying to find purchase while Scar struggled to push her off. He was weak for a lion, but still larger than a lioness and he shoved her off of him and took in a gasping breath. That's when the other lionesses rushed at him. He snarled and tried to hold back the wave of angry lionesses. Nala took the chance to jump on his back again. He howled in pain and tried to slam her into the surrounding rocks. Sarabi stopped him by going for his face. He used Sarabi's attack against her and pinned her to the ground, his claws digging into her throat.

"Stop!" He roared, "Unless you want to see your precious queen's throat ripped out."

The lionesses froze.

"Good." He smiled. "Now did you really think you could take me down? I am the King, it's my birth right. I killed Mufasa, king of the beasts, to claim my rightful throne and I won't let some bitches mess.."

His words were interrupted by Sarabi kicking him hard with her hind legs. She righted herself and advanced on him with a new rigor.

"You killed Mufasa?! You killed my son?! You're the cause of all of my pain!" She snarled, more fang showing with each step forward she took.

Scar tried to block her attack, but Sarabi was backed by her pride sisters. They all bit and tore at him and he screamed with each new injury.

"Please, it as the hyenas! They threatened me, they made me do it!" He begged.

"Bullshit." Sarabi said coldly before delivering the final strike. She backed away from the corpse, her eyes cold and her muzzle stained with blood. She turned to the hyenas that had gotten there in time to hear Scar put the blame on them, and see Sarabi's vengeance.

She looked down on them and they shuddered in fear. "You saw what your King was. A liar and a coward. Leave and never return to the Pridelands. And if you do return, well... you saw what happens to those who cross me."

It wasn't until the last hyena had scampered off that Sarabi collapsed with a sob.


	2. Consquences

They don't give Scar a proper ceremony, they just drag his body to the Outlands and let the scavengers have him. Rafiki doesn't stop them. The pride is quiet for the next few days. Scar was a tyrant but a future with no king seemed uncertain.

It was Mbali who voiced the concern held by all. "Did we do the right thing?" She asked softly.

The lionesses looked at Mbali before glancing at Nala and Sarabi.

Sarabi took a deep breath and straightened up. "Yes, we did. Scar's rule was only going to end in death and sorrow." Her eyes hardened. "And he admitted to the murder of our King and Prince. My mate and my son."

Nala interrupted before the other lionesses started to think the whole plan was fueled by revenge. "Scar was a murderer and not fit to rule. We couldn't sit back and die because we were afraid to bend the rules."

"You're right." Mbali nodded, then looked up at the sky. "I just hope the Great Kings will forgive us."

They settled in for the night, and Sarabi sat beside Nala.

"My dear, I couldn't have gotten through this without you." Sarabi nuzzled Nala.

Nala smiled back but she felt guilty. Simba was alive and Sarabi should know. But she had promised Simba. He'd seemed so desperate. The guilt kept Nala up long after her pride had fallen asleep. It was the sound of thunder that broke her rumination. Nala prowled over to the cave entrance, careful not to wake her pride sisters. Sure enough, she was greeted with the force of a storm. The heavy rain pelted against the rocks and the trees bent to the whim of the winds. The drought had finally broken. Nala smiled, the Great Kings had forgiven them after all.

* * *

><p>The night's rain brought relief to the pride lands and its inhabitants. The mood of the pride had lightened considerably. Sarabi had no ceremony, but everyone fell back into rhythm. She had been their queen for so long, it felt natural to follow her again.<p>

Zazu was thrilled, no more torment at the paws of a tyrant. Sarabi was fair and kind, he'd always be happy to serve her. So he served in the only way he knew how, he spread word to the herds that Scar's reign was over. He was careful not to say who was leading the pride now, but instead focused on the positives. With the returns of the herds, the Pride Lands could continue to heal.

* * *

><p>Nala sat on a smaller, lower ledge on Pride Rock, surveying the lands. Spots of green poked out of the dry, dead mass of brown. Sarabi climbed up to stand besides the younger lioness.<p>

"Another storm is brewing, I can feel it in the air." Sarabi commented.

"Hopefully this is a sign of more rain to come." Nala replied.

"Yes, I do believe we will be alright. We've had more luck with hunting already. The rest of the herds will too eventually return. Just like you returned to us, Nala." Sarabi looked a Nala with a sincere smile.

Nala ducked her head bashfully and a comfortable silence filled the air.

Sarabi spoke up again, "I have no children of my own and no mate. Eventually I will die and the pride will once again be left without a leader. I want to make you my heir and I would be honored if you'd accept."

Nala gaped at her, "But I'm not even of royal blood."

"I think by now, we've broken enough rules that a few more won't hurt us. And you were to be married to my son. This would have been your right anyway."

At the mention of Simba, Nala looked away from Sarabi. But she had to answer and she owed Sarabi this. "Of course, your majesty."

"Please, call me Sarabi." Sarabi beamed at Nala. "We're family now."

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I have a long term plan for this fic, hope you guys continue to enjoy it.


End file.
